the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Warner Music Group labels
Warner Music Group's labels include the following. Flagship labels * Atlantic Records * Elektra Records * Warner Bros. Records * Parlophone Records Atlantic Records Group * 1st & 15th Entertainment * ALL $ IN, NO $ OUT * Asylum Records * Atlantic Records * Atco Records * Avang Music * Big Beat Records * Big Tree Records * Canvasback Music * Cat Records * Guwop Enterprises *808 Mafia Records (joint venture with 808 Music Group & Boominati Worldwide * CBEhttp://www.rap-up.com/2012/08/11/sevyn-signs-solo-deal-with-cbe-atlantic-records/, Sevyn Signs Solo Deal with CBE/Atlantic Records. * Chop Shop Records * Taylor Gang Entertainment (joint with EMPIRE , for JR Donarto &Berner respectfully) * Tha Mvmnt * Tunnel Vision Records * Chopper City Records * Cotillion Records * CTE World * Custard Records * Eardrum Records * East West Records * Elektra Records * First Priority Music * Fort Knocks Entertainment * Fueled by Ramen * Full Surface Records * F-Stop Music *Grind Or Die Label * LaSalle Records * Little David Records * Luke Records * Maybach Music Group * OWSLA * Photo Finish Records * Poe Boy Music Group * Rebel Rock Entertainment * Roadrunner Records * Spinnin' Records * Stone Flower Records * S-Curve Records * TAG Recordings * Top Stop Music * UpFront Records * 300 Entertainment * Vortex Records * Boulevard Boyz * YouTube Records (joint venture with RCA Records and YouTube) *X5 Music Group Warner Bros. Records * 143 Records * A&E Records * Action Theory Records * Artery Recordings * Beluga Heights * BME Recordings * Facultad de Némea (San José del Rincón, México) * Festival Mushroom Records (includes Mushroom/Festival back catalogs) * Helium 3 * Ice Age Entertainment * Jet Life Recordings * Loveway Records * Machine Shop Recordings * Malpaso Records * Maverick Records * Nonesuch Records ** Slash * OVO Sound * Parlophone * Perezcious Music * Perfecto Records * Playmaker Music * Public Broadcasting Service * Reprise Records * Rise Records * RuffNation Records * Sire Records * Red Weather Records (Orlando, Florida) Parlophone Label Group *Parlophone Records *Regal Recordings *FFRR Records (co-produced with RED Distribution and Lionsgate) Rhino Entertainment *Atco Records *Del-Fi Records *Rhino Records *Eleven: A Music Company Warner Music Nashville *Atlantic Records Nashville *Warner Bros. Records Nashville *Elektra Records Nashville *Marcus Music Warner Classics *Warner Classics Records *Erato Records *Teldec Records *NVC Arts Records *Lontano Records *Finlandia Records Alternative Distribution Alliance *3CG Records *5 Minute Walk *679 Recordings *Acony Records *Adrenaline Music *Alligator Records *Alma Records *Alta Note Records *Anzic Records *Artist First *Arhoolie Records *Avitone Records *Bar/None Records *Barsuk Records *Beggars Group *Bieler Bros Records *Blind Pig Records *Bloodshot Records *Blix Street Records *Blisslife Records *Blue Corn Music *Blue Horizon Records *Bolero Records *Born & Bred Records *Brash Records *Breakbeat Science Records *Bright Antenna *Canyon Records *Carpark Records *Cavity Search Records *CDBaby *Chesky Records *Chime Entertainment *Chiyun Records *Comedy Central Records *Compass Records *Cordless Recordings *Courgette Records *Crunchy Frog Records *David Lynch Music Company *Dcide Records *Decaydance Records *Dentro Recordings *DimeRock Records *Domino Recording Company *Downtown Records *Dualtone Records *East West Records *Eco Records *el Music Group *Enigma Records **Restless Records *Epitaph Records *Everfine Records *Eyeball Records *Ferret Music *Fearless Records *Funzalo Records *Hellcat Records *Hopeless Records *I Scream Records *Igualdade Vision Records *InVogue Records *Jemp Records *Lightyear Entertainment *Mascom Records *Masquerade Recordings *Macklemore Inc. *Matador Records *Mayhem Records *Manifesto Records *Merge Records *Metade Note Records *Milan Records *Misfits Records *Metropolis Records *Mute Records *Napalm Records *Born & Bred Records *Nervous Records *Nettwerk *No Filter Records *Nuclear Blast *Nudgie Records *Om Records *Phony Records *Polyvinyl Record Company *Projekt Records *Punahele Records *Relapse Records *Rhymesayers Entertainment *Rhythmbank Entertainment *Rise Records *Rock Ridge Music *Rykodisc Records *Saddle Creek Records *Sanctuary Records **Castle Records ***Bronze Records ***GWR Records *Sideonedummy Records *Skeleton Crew *Slugfest Records *Stony Plain Records *Strictly Rhythm Records *Sub Pop Records *Surfdog Records *Tee Pee Records *Teleprompt Records *The Control Group *Thirsty Ear Recordings *Thrill Jockey Records *TML Entertainment *Tommy Boy Entertainment *Touch & Go Records *Troubleman Unlimited *Ubiquity Records *Upstream Records *Vice Records *VMG Recordings *Warcon Enterprises *WaterTower Music *Wichita Records *Williams Street Records *You Entertainment *Zappa Records International labels Warner Music International Warner Music International (formerly WEA International) is the international copyright holder and distributor for North American artists on the Warner Music record labels. An example of this is on the credits for the American artists albums which states i.e. "Warner Bros. Records, Inc. for the U.S. and WEA International, Inc. for the world outside the U.S."http://m.wmg.com/wmglinks?page=recordedmusic&subpage=weacorp WEA is also referred to as Warner Music International or Warner Music Entertainment and has divisions worldwide such as Australia, Japan and all over Europe. These branches are usually called Warner Music followed by the name of the country. Some labels have more than one record company for example the UK has Warner Bros. Records UK and Atlantic Records UK but both trade through Warner Music UK, Limited. These labels market and distribute artists in those specific regions are all part of WEA International/Warner Music International Europe Spinnin' Records (acquired in 2017) As Warner Music *Teldec *Mariann Grammofon AB * Warner Music UK ** Warner Bros. Records UK (formally WEA Records UK Ltd.) ** East West Records ** Atlantic Records UK ** Rhino UK - new division of Warner Music UK, formed in 2010 for reissues and compilation. *** A&E Records (formerly the independent label Mushroom Records UK) *** London Records (originally the U.S. label for Decca) *** 679 Recordings ** 14th Floor Records * Warner Music Switzerland * Warner Music Sweden * Warner Music Spain * Warner Music Scandinavia * Warner Music Portugal **Parlophone Portugal (acquisition) * Warner Music Poland **Parlophone Music Poland (defunct) * Warner Music Russia **Gala Records (acquisition) * Warner Music Norway **K. Dahl Eftf. * Warner Music Benelux ** Warner Music Belgium ** Warner Music Netherlands * Warner Music Italy * Warner Music Ireland * Warner Music Greece * Warner Music Germany * Warner Music France (joint venture with Sony Music France and Def Jam France) ** Parlophone France *** Delabel * Warner Music Finland ** Finnlevy (acquisition) ** Fazer Records ** Evidence ** Helsinki Music Company (HMC) * Warner Music Denmark * Warner Music Czech Republic * Warner Music Austria * 1967 Ltd ** Must Destroy Records (distribution) ** The Beats (labels deal) ** Warner Strategic Marketing (warner.esp) As Parlophone Label Group *EMIDISC *Parlophone Europe Generic *Parlophone Music France (formerly EMI Pathé) **Pathé Records **Hostile Delabel **Livin' Astro *Parlophone Music Spain (formerly EMI Odeon) **Hispavox **Odeon Records *Parlophone Czech Republic *Parlophone Slovakia *Parlophone Denmark *Parlophone Norway *Parlophone Sweden Americas North America * Warner Music Canada * Warner Music Latina * Warner Music Mexico South America * Warner Music Argentina * Warner Music Brazil * Warner Music Chile * Warner Music Colombia * Rimas Entertainment Africa * Warner Music South Africa ** Gallo Music Group – the largest South African record label (a Times Media Group subsidiary) * Warner Music Kenya ** Calif Records Asia-Pacific Australia/Oceania * Warner Music Australia * Warner Music New Zealand ** Illegal Musik Asia * Gold Typhoon * Warner Music China * Warner Music Hong Kong ** DNA (LMF's label) * Warner Music Indonesia ** Hemagita Records (acquisition) ** Trinity Optima ** Alfa Records ** Indo Semar Sakti * Warner Music Japan (ワーナーミュージック・ジャパン) **Record labels ***Present **** A.K.A. Records **** A'zip Music **** Atlantic Records Japan **** Cube Loves Music! (joint venture with Nissan Motors) **** Dream Machine **** East West Records Japan (formerly MMG Records) **** Entrance **** Futurista ***** Gud! ***** StickGum Entertainment (with Haunted Records) **** Garland ***** Chile Powder **** Jupiter ***** Pee Poop Jones (joint venture with Siren Song) **** Moon Records ***** Pee Poop Jones **** N.A.T. ***** Bored to Death: R.I.P. James Jones Conner 1975 - 2015 **** New York: 07/07/1984 (Japan) (joint venture with Time Warner, Sony Music and 20th Century Fox) **** Organon ***** Draining Car Bridge IV: Moldfinger **** Pasion Record! ***** Draining Car Bridge III: Ininkible Me **** Photon **** Planets ***** Diva, Where's My Plug? **** Real Note ***** Draining Car Bridge II: Larry Goes to Hell: The Final Monday **** Reprise Records Japan ***** Draining Car Bridge (joint venture with Epic Records Japan) **** Rhino Records Japan **** Roadrunner Records Japan **** Root of Style ***** I Hate Tiger Woods (Record label in Japan) **** Sprouse ***** Snow True **** Trinitas ***** RLD (THX Parody) Draining Car Bridge's Label **** unBORDE ***** A Santos Presentation **** Vybe ***** Coloring Yourself **** WEA Japan ***** ? ***Former **** Defstar Records (1997-2000, now a sublabel of Sony Music Japan) **** River Way (defunct after Makihara left Warner.) ** Management *** Ninety-One Inc. * Warner Music Korea ** Vitamin Entertainment (acquired in 2007.)Billboard: Warner Music Swallows Korea's Vitamin Entertainment ** WS Entertainment (joint venture with the SK Group and LOEN Entertainment.)Warner Music International and SK Telecom Announce Partnership. * Warner Music Malaysia ** Ramada Records (Dangdut record label, now defunct) ** Zamrud (Nasyid music label) ** Roslan Aziz Productions * Warner Music Philippines (focused on digital format by 2015) ** PressPlay.ph ** Universal Records (1977-1992) * Warner Music Singapore ** Music Street (acquired in 2005) ** Play Music (acquired in 2005) * Warner Music Taiwan (華納唱片) ** Sweetune ** UFO Records (acquisition) * Warner Music Thailand ** D-Day (acquisition) ** Muser (acquisition) ** Wayfer Record (acquisition in 2013) References Category:Lists of record labels * Category:American music-related lists Category:Lists